Error!Sans
Character Synopsis Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A. 1-C '''via Anti-Void '''Verse: Undertale AU (Errortale) Name: Error Sans Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Glitched Error, Corrupted Sans Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Bone Manipulation (More potent than his canon counterpart), Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines and AUs. Should be superior to his canon counterpart), Reality Warping (Can "Glitch" reality with presence and distort it fundamentally), String Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Destruction, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can effect Higher Dimensional Constructs), Void Manipulation (Controls the Anti-Void, of which is a realm of nothingness that sits outside of reality), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Comparable to his canon counterpart) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Error Sans is capable of preforming destruction across all AUs, of which Error Sans and Ink Sans confirms as infinite in size. Consistently fights Ink!Sans, who is capable of creating The Doodlesphere, where all existing Aus are held). '''Quantaverse Level '''via Anti-Void (Through hax, he is capable of manipulating The Anti-Void and freely existing inside it, of which is established as a 6-D structure) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Naturally exists within The Anti-Void, of which exists outside The Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Can destroy all AUs, of which includes an infinity of universes that exist across all AUs) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can live through the destruction of all AUs, including the destruction of infinite realities) 'Stamina: Average (Should be relatively the same as his canon counterpart) Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart, however it should be noted that he is nearly insane) Weaknesses: He is completely demented. Can glitch out at random intervals in addition to that his stats can go crazy, even mid-battle Other Attributes List of Equipment: Gasterblasters (Which are Black), Blue and Red Strings & The Anti-Void Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gasterblasters:' Strange, pitch black, devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like his bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. Error Sans' Gasterblasters are much larger in scale and can fire quicker than his canon counterpart. *'Teleportation:' Error Sans has been shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, even more so than his canon counterpart. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. *'Glitches:' Since Error Sans is a glitch in the code, he is able to leave behind trails of glitches. Said trails are able to destroy entire timelines in their wake. *'Blue Strings:' Unbreakable blue strings that are able to form into practically anything. Error Sans uses them to shatter souls & manipulate them, create weapons to attack with, or defend himself against attacks he's unable to dodge. *'The Anti-Void:' An empty white space that is in-between game files and timelines. It is essentially Error's base of operations. He is able to manipulate the space to open up portals to different timelines and AUs, and go through them at will. This space is 6-dimensional. Note: '''Error Sans has no affilation with the original works Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AUs Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bone Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:String Wielders Category:Psychics Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1